Rojo Carmesí
by Vick Sorvali
Summary: One Short en primera persona. Esta vez nos adentramos en la mente de la Princesa Celestia en el momento en que un ente corrupto se apodera de sus acciones. Contenido Gore. Entren y opinen.


**Rojo Carmesí**

**Un fic por Vick Harvilahti para Foros DZ…**

**Primer Lugar. Concurso de Fics de Foros DZ**

Estoy en casa. El pueblo ha quedado completamente vacío, de eso estoy segura. Quizá tenga algo que ver con estos borrosos y violentos recuerdos pintados de rojo carmesí que vienen a mi mente. Equestria era sin duda una tierra de promesas. Todos sus habitantes siempre recibían a su prójimo con una sonrisa en el rostro y con brillantes ojos que prometían un futuro brillante y lleno de amistad y colaboración para tiempos futuros. Yo sigo creyendo que no hay lugar más brillante y perfecto para vivir que Equestria… o al menos eso pensé hasta el día de hoy.

Se suponía que sería una celebración digna de todo pony que viviese en Canterlot, así como sus alrededores. Equestria en general se veía más brillante que de costumbre, y eso ya es decir mucho.

Ese día todos los ponies se habían reunido en la gran torre astronómica para presenciar la lluvia de estrellas que tenía lugar en los cielos de aquel nuestro entonces brillante hogar. Era muy especial esa noche para mí, ya que después de tanto tiempo celebraría aquel evento al lado de mi hermana después de aquel ente corrupto que la poseyera y que tantas noches de insomnio me causaba.

-Hermana, ya ha llegado todo Ponyville como lo ordenaste – me dijo con un tono bastante alegre y animoso – Cielos, no puedo esperar a esto.

-¿Qué? Ah sí, muy bien Luna. – le respondo algo distraída en mi mente.- Yo tampoco puedo esperar a que los astros comiencen su peculiar y hermosa danza. Esta lluvia de estrellas sólo sucede…

-Cada 50 años. Lo sé, no dejabas de repetírmelo toda la mañana – interrumpe Luna riendo por mi insistencia. Sin duda sabía que algo me estaba distrayendo, pero estaba tan emocionada por estar al lado de su hermana que no me dijo nada; así que traté de relajarme y esperar a que el espectáculo de la naturaleza comenzara.

Ponies de todos tamaños y formas habían asistido a tal evento. Sin duda no se comparaba con la Gala. Se le daba un tanto menos de importancia a los eventos meramente naturales y magnánimamente esporádicos. A veces pensaba que aunque de buena voluntad, aquellos, mis pequeños ponies le daban mucha importancia a la superficialidad. La Gran Gala del Galope estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, estando en boca de miles; a diferencia de la próxima lluvia de estrellas de la cual sólo hablaban algunos cientos de nuestros súbditos.

Hasta ahora, yo no me explicaba cómo podía estar tan nerviosa. Era ya mi cuarta celebración de la lluvia de estrellas en mi vida y nunca había pintado para ser tan perfecta como la de ahora. Tenía a mi hermana a mi lado, Ponyville se encontraba en su pico más alto de progreso tanto social como en nuestra rústica ingeniería, sin mencionar el perfecto estado de salud que rodeaba a mis seres queridos en ese momento.

Ví como arribaban Twilight y sus amigas. Todas con su eventual sonrisa en el rostro y bromeando acerca del primer tema que le saliera a Pinkie Pie de la boca. Se acercaron a nosotras con una enorme sonrisa y altas expectativas, a saludar.

-Princesa Celestia, muchas gracias por invitarnos a la lluvia de estrellas de Ponyville de cada 50 años – saludó Twilight con la mirada llena de ese brillo que no solo su nombre mostraba como carta de presentación, sino también su espíritu científico y de curiosidad estaba tan despierto por esta noche.

-De nada, Twilight. M alegra que pudiesen venir todas ustedes. Han hecho tanto por Equestria que sería una descortesía el hecho de no ser las primeras en ser avisadas de "La lluvia de estrellas de Equestria de cada 50 años" – le respondí con una sonrisa, tratando de enfocarme en la diversión y tratando de olvidar "eso" que me estaba molestando.

-Pudieron haber escogido un mejor nombre, ¿no cree princesa? - dice Rainbow Dash bromeando. Twilight le da un codazo en el pecho; cosa que me causa mucha gracia.

-Haha, supongo que es buena idea cambiar el nombre. El evento no atrae a tantos ponies, quizá eso tenga algo que ver – respondí bromeando – Bueno, pónganse cómodas, chicas. Estamos a menos de media hora de comenzar.

La mejor orquesta de toda Equestria se encontraba para adornar el evento con la gala de sus notas. Había ordenado algo bastante frenético y que pusiera drama y animara el ambiente, ya que hace algunos días no sospechaba que la noche hubiera terminado de esa forma.

Las 12 de la noche. La orquesta comienza la tremenda melodía. Las flautas van subiendo de tono y ritmo poco a poco, acompañado por los imponentes contrabajos que hacían retumbar el suelo y animaban a los ponies a patalear en la tierra, en anticipación a la danza de los preciosos astros. La verdad es que nunca los había visto tan vivos en ese sentido, sobre todo a aquellos que no disfrutaban de la Gala y que preferían otro tipo de actividades menos superficiales.

**Tema de Fondo: **The Violation - Fleshgod Apocalypse

En ese momento siento un horrible dolor en el estómago. Fue como la puñalada de un viejo enemigo sobre mí. Ya había experimentado esa sensación antes; después de todo es mi deber como la suprema princesa Celestia el proteger a mis pequeños ponies de las amenazas casuales que ha habido en los últimos 200 años.

Hermana, ¿Qué te pasa? – escucho cómo me pregunta luna poniendo su pezuña derecha en mi estómago – ¡Guardias! ¡Alguien llame a un médico! – grita Luna desesperada mientras veo cómo los guardias reales se movilizan tan rápido como pueden en busca de ayuda.

Argh, no es nada hermana… supongo que fue algo que comí – le respondo tratando de tranquilizarla. No funciona. Ella sostiene mi cuerpo que se había perdido energía en ese instante, como anticipándose a mi eventual desmayo.

Los ponies estaban tan emocionados y expectantes al tremendo cielo color azul oscuro, y la música estaba a tan alto volumen que estoy segura de que ningún pony que se encontrase abajo se dio cuenta de mi condición en ese momento. La última imagen que recuerdo del mundo real fue a Octavia, la chelista de la tremendamente talentosa orquesta de Equestria, tocando con el corazón… sus ojos estaban cerrados a causa del trance que le provocaba su propia música mientras el volumen de la música disminuía de a poco y mi visión que se tornaba más negra y borrosa en sincronización con cada nota de la composición musical.

No sé nada de lo que sucedió en Ponyville la hora siguiente. Los recuerdos sólo aparecen como horribles flashazos en mi mente. Color rojo carmesí. Eso ya lo he dejado en la primera parte de este pergamino.

El reloj marca la 1:34 de la madrugada. No hay nadie a mi lado, como ya he dicho. El pueblo ha quedado completamente solo. 20 minutos bastaron para convertirse en los más terroríficos de mi vida hasta ahora. No omitiré detalles, eso puede ayudar al lector.

Desperté hace diez minutos, muy confundida. Estaba en la misma torre astronómica en la que recuerdo haber estado. No veo a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermana a mi lado. Abandono el balcón para buscar en el interior de la torre astronómica, alguien que me pueda explicar lo que pasó. Mis ojos no lo pueden creer. Enfrente de mí se encuentra el cadáver de Dr. Hooves. Abierto. No hay mucha diferencia entre él y el cuerpo de un animal salvaje que ha sido utilizado de alimento para los buitres. Siento mucho asco.

"¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?" pregunto a mí misma tratando de hallar una respuesta lógica para esto. Entro en pánico. Un flashazo con la imagen del rostro horrorizado del Doctor Hooves atraviesa mi mente tan rápido como un relámpago. Color rojo carmesí.

Trato de conservar la calma pero la paranoia me invade a cada instante. Corro bajando la torre astronómica tratando de hallar a alguien que me ayude a averiguar la identidad del verdugo del mejor doctor de toda Equestria. La repuesta no pudo ser más satisfactoria y a la vez más horrible para mí. Ésta vino en forma de imagen. La imagen que mostraban mis ojos de la ciudad de Ponyville y los alrededores de la torre astronómica…

El color predominante es el rojo carmesí.

El campo lleno de los cadáveres de decenas de Ponies, abiertos como el Doctor y de los cuales se veía con lujo de detalle su interior; literalmente hablando.

Algunos colgaban de los tendederos utilizados para secar la ropa; tal y como un carnicero exhibe sus productos en venta. Lo ojos de todos están cerrados. Es como si el asesino guardara aún bastante moralidad y respeto hacia los ponies que asesinó, ya que era más que obvio que él había cerrado sus ojos.

Los cortes en sus cuerpos no parecían haber sido hechos al azar. El asesino se había tomado la molestia de dibujar la Cutie Mark de cada una de sus víctimas en las tremendas aberturas de sus cuerpos.

Otros simplemente yacían en el suelo sin vida y con el mismo lujo de detalle que sus compañeros del tendedero. A los pegasos les hacía falta ambas alas. A los unicornios el cuerno completo. Algunos tenían sus atributos principales atados con una soga alrededor de su cuerpo sin vida y si forma. El asesino tampoco era un ladrón, a todos les dejó lo que les pertenecía. Sólo los tomó prestados un momento para admirarlos.

Donde solía estar la orquesta sólo quedan sus instrumentos, bañados en sangre y con las cabezas de cada uno de sus intérpretes clavadas en ellos. Ojos cerrados nuevamente. El rostro de Octavia es exactamente el mismo que recuerdo antes de perder la razón y el control de mis habilidades motrices justo antes de que la lluvia de estrellas diera comienzo.

Busco por todas partes los cuerpos de mis Mane 6, esperando no encontrarlos por más que se lo pedía al sol. No hallé el cuerpo de ninguna de ellas, lo que indica que sin duda escaparon del asesino.

Mi cabeza estaba ya fuera de todo sentido, pero en ese momento debía ser fuerte. "Sin duda hay aún algo de esperanza para este pueblo que venía a la alza", me dije a mí misma. "Sé que podré hallar al responsable de todo esto". En ese momento otro flashazo, color rojo carmesí atraviesa mi mente y me horroriza al grado de que lo único que me muestra son los rostros de mis Ponies muertos, justo antes de estar realmente en otro mundo. En la tierra donde las almas encontraban la eterna paz. En ese momento lo entiendo todo…

Yo soy el asesino.

Las 2:12 de la madrugada, sigo escribiendo esto con la magia de mi cuerno, tratando de averiguar qué fue lo que me hizo hacer esto. Estoy tan confundida que apenas tengo las fuerzas para dejar este mensaje de ayuda.

Volteé a verme en el espejo. Fue lo que ví…

/vyMU09

Ahora estoy esperando alguna señal de este ente. He descubierto qu hace unos instantes me controló nuevamente. Puedo escuchar su gutural y penetrante voz violar todo rastro de mi subconsciente. No hay donde escapar. Sin duda me está llamando y yo no tengo otra alternativa. Debo ir con él, quizá halle su punto débil en un momento de fuerza pueda hallar la manera de escapar de estas posesiones que sufro cada media hora.

A quien encuentre esto, le suplico:

No me busques. Ya no soy la Princesa Celestia. Él ha preferido llamarme de otra manera. Pará él soy un juego. Sus intenciones no son buenas, eso se puede notar en el tono en el cual me llama.

Por favor, si aprecias tu vida te suplico, olvídate de mí. No sé qué pasará con Ponyville y con toda Equestria. Haré lo mejor para enfrentarlo.

…

¿Así que no me hiciste caso, eh? Eres muy estúpido… Te lo dije, yo no soy Celestia. Soy Enslaved Sun. Hahaha, me haces reír demasiado. Ya imagino tu cara leyendo esto. ¿Ellos eran tus amigos? Lo siento mucho, quizá pueda unirte a la fiesta con ellos en el infierno… tranquilo, la entrada es libre.

Si decides entrar a mi juego entrar a mi juego, y vas a buscarme sólo espero que lo hagas interesante. Es demasiado aburrido jugar con ponies que no son capaces de esbozar una sonrisa, como muchos de tus amigos de allá afuera. Es tan triste. Tu semblante dice mucho de ti. Ellos eran tan aburridos. Espero que los diseños que dejé en sus jóvenes cuerpos sean de tu agrado y entretenimiento.

Te espero con ansias. Hahahahaha

…

Twilight dejó el pergamino justo donde lo había encontrado. Con una lágrima escurriendo en su mejilla y sus cinco amigas rodeándola con una expresión similar en sus rostros.

Yo sé jugar también, maldito. Te encontraré y te haré pagar por esto. – Dijo Twilight al viento que silbaba en la Ponyville muerta.

Las Mane 6 salieron temprano en la mañana a la búsqueda. Un ambiente pesado como para comenzar la búsqueda de la princesa Celestia; Y de su poseedor. Un ambiente color rojo carmesí.


End file.
